Extradition
by Madam Mare
Summary: C/O. Olivia needs to vacate her apartment and Casey offers Olivia her own apartment. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" Olivia exclaimed in frustration as she saw the notice posted to her apartment door.

The entire building was being fumigated, and all tenants had until 4:30 to be out of their apartments, which would not be cleared for re-entry until forty-eight hours later. 

Olivia glanced down at her watch, "4:15, great, just great."

Forcefully, she stabbed her key into the lock as she remembered several previous notices that she had tossed aside and forgotten about. She quickly went around her apartment tossing items of clothing into a duffle bag, along with anything else that she might need. With a final glance around, she exited her apartment and with a sigh said, "Guess I'm sleeping in the crib tonight."

"Didn't Cragen just send you home?" Casey looked up from the file that she was reading when she heard Olivia fling her bag onto her desk.

"He did."

"And you're back because…" Casey prodded.

"Uh, I forgot my apartment was getting fumigated today," Olivia shrugged.

"Let me guess," Casey said trying not to laugh, "You have a whole stack of reminder notices at home that you never bothered to read?"

Olivia gave the ADA a sheepish smile, "Something like that."

"You know, the government is behind all these so called apartment fumigations. It is just another way for them to collect information about you," Munch joined the conversation.

"Right," Fin looked up from his computer, "It has nothing to do with the rats the size of damn cats in the city."

"Part rat, part demonic fur ball, just another product of the government to use for secret experiments."

Cragen calling Munch and Fin into his office quickly defused the would-be argument.

Casey looked at Olivia's overnight bag, "Don't tell me you're staying in the crib?

"It's cheaper than a hotel," Olivia shrugged.

"But not very comfortable. Why don't you stay at my place?"

"Casey," Olivia began.

"No, really. I need to go to Connecticut tonight for the Backes extradition. "You'll have the place to yourself."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely. Grab your stuff."

XXX

"Home sweet home," Casey announced as she pushed open the door to her third floor apartment.

Olivia followed Casey into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. As she turned around she was startled to see a large dog slowly stretching his way off the couch. After he greeted Casey with a wagging tail, he went to sniff Olivia.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Olivia commented, scratching the fawn colored Greyhound behind his ears.

"That's his favorite spot," Casey smiled fondly. "Meet Hunter, the best running partner I ever had. He is going to get dropped off at Maureen's before I leave so you don't have to worry about him."

"I don't mind watching him," Olivia offered.

"You sure? He's a bed hog," warned Casey.

Olivia shrugged, "So am I. Perfect match."

"Thanks. I'll call Maureen before I head out to let her know she is off the hook."

"No problem," Olivia set her bag down on the couch that Hunter had been laying on.

"I actually had time to go grocery shopping earlier so help yourself to whatever. Bedroom is this way," Casey began to walk down the hall; Olivia picked up her bag and followed. "I just changed the sheets. Bathroom is through there." 

Entering the bedroom, Casey kicked off her heels, grabbed a bag from her closet and began to quickly pack. After checking to make sure she had everything she needed, she zipped the bag shut. Walking over to the closet, she grabbed a suit that was still in the dry cleaners bag, and tossed it onto the bed.

"Hunter's food is in the pantry. Just give him two cups, morning and night with some water over it. If he doesn't eat, there is some hamburger in the refrigerator. His vet's information is on the fridge too," Casey trailed off, trying to think if there was anything else she should tell Olivia.

"Do you always worry this much?" Olivia asked, a smile on her face.

"According to Maureen I do," Casey replied sheepishly.

"Well, mom, I'm sure we'll be fine," Olivia joked.

The ADA slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her suit and briefcase. With a grimace, she slipped her shoes back on, "I know."

Olivia followed Casey back down the hall towards the door, with Hunter on her heels.

"I should be back sometime tomorrow night. The spare key is up there," Casey nodded to a hook on the wall where Hunter's leash was also hanging.

Olivia nodded, "Drive safe. Don't work too hard."

"Yeah," Casey laughed as she bent down to drop a kiss on her dogs graying muzzle. "Thanks again," Casey surprised Olivia by giving her a hug.

Olivia froze, the redheads arms around her sending her heart into a state of overdrive, "Sure," she said softly.

After the door closed behind Casey, the detective looked around the apartment, Casey's aura invading her every sense. It was bad enough she couldn't get the younger woman out of her mind when she was at home, now everywhere she looked she saw Casey. Looking down at Hunter she asked, "What did I get myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

'Why did you hug her your dumb ass? If she didn't think you were weird before, she most certainly does now,' Casey mentally yelled at herself as she tossed her bags into the trunk of her car. 'What if that hug gave away your feelings?'

"Oh, shut up," Casey growled at herself, turning the radio up, hoping to drown out her thoughts.

XXXX

"You're mommy was right buddy. You are a very good running partner," Olivia gave Hunter a cookie before hanging his leash back up. Walking to the kitchen, she put a pan of water on the stove to cook some pasta, and then prepared Hunter's dinner. After they had both eaten, and the dishes were done, Olivia headed into the living room to watch some TV. Hunter jumped up onto the couch next to her, and curling up into a ball, let out a massive sigh.

The next thing Olivia knew, a paw digging into her stomach awoke her. In his sleep, Hunter had stretched out and was essentially pushing her off the couch.

'Casey wasn't kidding about you being a bed hog,' Olivia though to herself as she stretched. Her movement woke Hunter up who looked up at her and then with a loud groan, tucked his nose into his chest.

Olivia glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was just past midnight. "I don't know about you, but I am going to bed," Olivia told the dog, ruffling his ears. Hearing the words 'going to bed' caught Hunter's attention, causing his large ears to stick up. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the goofy expression on the dogs face, "Let's go."

After brushing her teeth and changing into a pair of flannels and a worn out Yankees t-shirt, Olivia entered Casey's darkened bedroom. Hunter was already spread out over half of the bed, so Olivia headed to the other side, pulled back the blankets, and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow, the familiar scent of Casey's perfume causing her heart to flutter. Olivia groaned as she rolled over, trying to think of anything except for Casey.

XXXX

"Finally," Casey muttered seeing the small 'Welcome to Canterbury' sign. As she was glancing down at her Map Quest directions to a hotel, her cell phone ringing startled her. She flipped her phone open, not bothering to check the caller ID, "Novak."

"Miss Novak?" a hesitant voice greeted her.

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Miranda, I am calling for Sheriff Wells from Canterbury. About the Backes extradition."

"Oh, hi. I am just on the way to my hotel. I was going to come by early tomorrow to get the paperwork started."

The line went quiet. "Hello?" Casey asked, thinking she lost the signal.

"I guess Deputy Miller didn't get in touch with you?"

"No," Casey pulled into a nearby parking lot, having a feeling that this conversation was not going to be a good one.

"Oh, well this afternoon when Mr. Backes was being transported from the court house," Miranda began.

Casey closed her eyes, bracing herself.

"He escaped from custody and they have not found him yet."

Casey huffed out a sigh of aggravation.

"Sorry for the wasted trip?" Miranda offered.

"You'll call my office with any updates," Casey told more than asked.

"Yes ma'am. You have a safe drive home."

Casey resisted the urge to toss her phone across the car in frustration. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was nearly nine. If she didn't hit traffic she could probably get home by 1:30. She didn't really want to stay overnight in the small town if she didn't have to.

"Great, just great," she complained, turning the car around to head back home.

XXXX

Casey looked at her dashboard clock before slipping the key from the ignition. It was just before two. Getting out of the car and locking the doors she looked at her trunk. She considered grabbing her bags, but the ache in her feet and the pounding in her head quickly dissuaded her. She opted to take the elevator up to her apartment. As soon as she reached her door, she stepped out of the heels that were killing her feet, and entered her darkened apartment as quietly as possible, hoping that she wouldn't wake Olivia up.

XXXX

A strange noise roused Olivia from sleep. She looked over at Hunter, but he was still fast asleep, his paws twitching in a dream. Then she heard it again. A muffled thud came from the kitchen area. Olivia reached over to the nightstand where she normally kept her side arm. She silently cursed at herself when she realized that she had left it on a bookcase in the living room. Silently she slid out of bed and staying close to the wall, crept to the doorway. She heard quiet footsteps coming down the hall and she prepared herself. When she saw the dark figure she sprung into action.

"Police!" she shouted, tackling the figure and bringing them to the ground. 

A strangled cry of surprise came from the figure as they crashed to the floor with a slight struggle.

"Don't move!" Olivia panted, pinning the figure to the floor and jacking one of their arms behind their back, prohibiting any further struggling. With her free hand, she ran it up the wall, fumbling around to find the light switch. Finding it, she flicked it on, the bedroom flooding with harsh light. She gasped in shock as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Nice to see you too," Casey's voice, muffled from being facedown on the floor, sarcastically greeted her.

Only one word came from Olivia's mouth, "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia let go of the arm she had pinned behind Casey's back, but then froze, in disbelief at the situation at hand

Olivia let go of the arm she had pinned behind Casey's back, but then froze, in disbelief at the situation at hand.

Casey broke the silence, "Hey Liv? No offense, but you're not exactly a featherweight. You mind getting off me?" 'Not that I mind,' she thought to herself.

"Sorry, crap I am so sorry," Olivia spoke quickly as she rolled off of Casey's back.

Casey immediately missed the heat from her body as she sat up.

"I heard a noise, and I thought," Olivia babbled as she offered a hand to Casey to help her off the floor.

"That's what I get for trying to sneak in. I never was any good at it," Casey interrupted her, offering the detective a smile.

"Are you okay?" Olivia looked at Casey with concern.

Casey groaned as she rubbed her upper arm where it had collided with the wall. A quick glance confirmed her suspicion that her fair skin was already beginning to bruise. "I think I'll live," she winced as she stretched her muscles.

"Do you want some Advil or something?"

"Sure," Casey nodded. "In the bathroom cabinet." To herself she muttered, "Man, I feel sorry for the perp that crosses you."

Olivia quickly retrieved the pills along with a glass of cold water. Casey gratefully took the capsules, "Thanks."

Olivia nodded, and then asked in confusion, "What are you doing back?"

Casey growled and rubbed her temples, "Backes escaped custody. Of course they didn't tell me that until I was already there."

Olivia gave Casey a sympathetic smile, "Where are your bags?"

Casey flopped back onto the bed next to Hunter and tossed her arm over her eyes, "In the car, I didn't feel like lugging them back up."

"I'll go get them for you," Olivia pulled on her sneakers. "Go to bed, I'll grab the couch."

"Thanks," Casey said sleepily. "But don't take the couch. Trust me, it's not comfortable to sleep on. Just kick Hunter off of that side, he can sleep on his bed."

Olivia's heart pounded, "You sure."

"Mmm hmm," Casey trailed off.

"Kay," Olivia replied softly as she turned around to go out to the car.

As she was gathering Casey's bags up, a million thoughts were racing through her head. The most prominent one was how in the hell she was going to sleep in the same bed next to Casey. When she got back upstairs, she left Casey's briefcase in the living room, and carried her suit and bag into the bedroom. After hanging the suit back up and dropping the bag on the closet floor she turned around and was surprised to find Casey fast asleep in the same position she was when Olivia had left, half on the bed and half off.

Olivia smiled fondly at the ADA as she walked over to her, "Casey?" Receiving no response she tried again, "Case?"

It was no use; she was fast asleep. Olivia leaned over her to unbutton the redhead's jacket. She sat Casey up, half expecting her to wake up, and maneuvered her out of the jacket, hoping to make her more comfortable. Gently she laid her back down and hooked her arm behind Casey's knees to slide her fully onto the bed. She pulled the lightweight blanket up to cover Casey, then turned the light off and went to the other side of the bed.

"Alright Hunter, you heard mommy. You have to go sleep on your bed," Olivia pointed to the large cushion by the foot of the bed.

Hunter looked at her, but then jumped off the bed, and went to his own. Olivia slid under the covers on her side, trying to forget that the warm body on the other side of the bed was Casey. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Olivia too finally fell asleep.

XXXX

About forty-five minutes later, some movement awoke Olivia. She turned her head to see that Hunter had jumped back up onto the bed next to her, and was digging at the blanket, fluffing it up before he lay down. In her sleep Casey had rolled over and was now curled up, her covers partially thrown off.

Just as she was about to close her eyes to go back to sleep Casey's voice startled her.

"Just need a warrant signed," Casey mumbled, flipping onto her back.

"Huh?" Olivia was confused.

"I don't play poker."

Upon closer inspection of Casey, Olivia found that the ADA was still fast asleep. In that moment she was struck with how absolutely adorable the redhead was. Biting her lip, Olivia dragged her eyes away from Casey's face. Seemingly satisfied that she was not going to wake up, Olivia rolled over and as she caught the time on the bedside clock, she thanked everything that she didn't have to go into work that day. She tugged the blanket around her a little more, and quickly fell back asleep.

XXXX

When Casey awoke, she was startled to find herself dangerously close to the edge of her bed. She quickly rolled over, right into Olivia. Casey held her breath, waiting to see if the detective would wake up. When she didn't, she slowly exhaled as she remembered Olivia's earlier comment about being a bed hog. Glancing over Olivia's shoulder, she saw that Hunter had sprawled out where Olivia had been sleeping. Casey rolled her eyes at her predicament and tried to settle herself next to the sleeping detective without waking her.

Laying there with the object of her every desire not more than a hairs breadth away, she was unable to resist taking the rare opportunity to examine Olivia unguarded. Casey ran her eyes over the brunette, taking in her features. She had a soft smile on her face, one that was rarely seen. Her eyes that revealed so much about her were darting back and forth underneath her lids as she slept. Her face was free of any makeup and Casey thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

Casey sighed wistfully as she resisted the urge to tuck an unruly strand of hair behind Olivia's ear. "Goodnight Liv," She whispered, closing her eyes, allowing her exhaustion to take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I am so sorry for the super long delay in getting this out. Since the past update, one of my cats ended up in the ICU for a little over a week after somebody beat him. He is home and doing much better now. :) Then, last Friday night, my horse had her baby, so the new little guy is also keeping me very busy. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and added this story, and me to their alert lists. I am completely blown away by the response this story has generated! So, once again thank you, I feel like I may have reached a plateau with this so I hope this chapter lives up to its predecessors.

XXXX

The next morning the bright sunlight filtering through the windows beating upon Olivia's face woke her up. Momentarily forgetting where she was, she went to pull the pillow out from under her head to block the offending rays of light, but was surprised when she found she was unable to move her arm. The sleep-induced fog was slowly lifting from her head and with one glance around she remembered that she was at Casey's. That glance also revealed to her why she was unable to move. In her sleep, Casey had rolled over to face Olivia, and was now using her shoulder as a pillow. Olivia stared down at the young attorney in awe, captivated by her angelic beauty.

'I am in so much trouble,' she thought to herself, hoping that Casey wouldn't be startled when she woke up.

She didn't have to worry long. Only a few minutes passed before she felt Casey begin to wake up. The redhead let out a quiet sigh as she burrowed her face deeper into Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia bit her lip to keep an undignified squeak of surprise in.

With her eyes still closed, Casey soon realized that what she was snuggling into was not her pillow. She placed both of her hands, palms down, on either side of her shoulders and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Who was the evil genius who made morning so bright?" she joked, finally opening her eyes, meeting with the surprised ones of Olivia's.

Olivia swallowed, trying to get rid of the suffocating thickness that seemed to be stuck in her throat. "I don't know," she shrugged, recovering. "But I sure hope he is rotting away in Rikers."

Casey laughed. As she stretched, her form fitting blouse lifted slightly, revealing her toned abdomen.

Olivia bit her lip hard as she tried not to stare, praying that the attorney wouldn't catch her.

"Sorry if I drooled on you," Casey tried approaching the sensitive situation with her usual brand of sarcasm.

"No worries," Olivia flashed her a rare smile. "Sorry if I got into your space, your dog took mine."

"No worries," Casey mimicked Olivia with a smile. "I usually pick up breakfast on my morning run. You interested?"

Olivia stretched, "Sounds good to me. Do you have to work today?"

Casey tossed back the light sheet that was covering her legs, climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, "Nope, it's my day off," she called over her shoulder. A minute passed then Casey poked her head around the door, toothbrush in hand, and a playful smile on her face, "If you get called in, find another ADA."

"You got it. Just as long as you can find another detective to take my place too. I need a day off," Olivia joked back as she gathered up some clothes to change into.

Casey had a smile on her face as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. She was enjoying the easy banter that was happening between herself and the detective. She was unsure as to what was going through the older woman's head, but she could have sworn that she caught Olivia staring at her earlier, with more than just a friendly look. She shrugged to herself and mentally told herself to just focus on the here and now.

"Bathrooms all yours," Casey announced.

Olivia looked up from her overnight bag and her breath caught in her throat. Casey was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were slung impossibly low on her hips, and the sex crimes shirt skimming her waistband left little to the imagination. Olivia fumbled with the clothing in her hands, trying not to drop them. Nonchalantly, Casey walked over to her closet and grabbed her Nike Shox, bending over provocatively, or so Olivia thought, to tie them.

"I'll just be a minute," Olivia told the redhead, her voice husky.

Casey bit her lip as she tied her sneakers, feeling the detectives eyes rake over her. 'This could be fun,' she thought to herself when she heard the door close behind Olivia.

Inside the bathroom, Olivia felt like she was about ready to hyperventilate. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed her suspicion that her skin was flushed. A million and one confusing thoughts were racing through her mind as she brushed her teeth, the most prominent one being did Casey have any idea of the effect she was having on her. Pushing the swirling thoughts to the back on her mind, she splashed some cool water on her face and exited the bathroom.

Casey was waiting for her by the front door, Hunter ready on his leash. The large greyhound pounced playfully at her when she approached.

"Ready slowpoke?" Casey teased.

Olivia tugged her sneakers on and ruffled Hunters ears before opening the door. "Last one to the elevator buys breakfast," she challenged before spinning and jogging down the hall.

"No fair!" Casey accused her retreating form. "Ouch!" she yelped as she tugged the door shut behind her.

When she heard Casey's cry of pain, Olivia immediately came to a stop and quickly made her way to Casey's side. "Are you okay? What happened?" Concern flashed in her eyes.

Casey was cradling her right hand against her side. Olivia lightly touched her elbow, "Let me see."

"Gotcha!" Casey exclaimed, tugging her hand out of Olivia's grasp, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hey! Talk about playing dirty! Now who's not fair?" Olivia exclaimed as Casey dashed down the hall and tagged the elevator door.

'Oh you have no idea just how dirty I can play Detective,' Casey thought to herself, a blush immediately creeping onto her features.

Olivia had a smile on her face as she caught up to Casey. She was enjoying the opportunity to see this other side of the ADA.

The elevator announced its arrival with a ding and the two women along with the dog, stepped on. The gentle whirl of the motor filled the comfortable silence on the ride down. During this time, Casey took the chance to examine Olivia. She was wearing a pair of dark navy sweatpants that hugged curves in all the right places, and her faded gray NYPD baby tee showed off her toned arms.

Olivia pretended not to notice Casey's careful examination, locking her gaze on the buttons as they lit up for each floor. Upon their arrival in the lobby, they silently headed out into the bright morning sun. They broke into an easy run as they dodged tourists and other natives hurrying into work. They kept up an easy conversation, sticking to recent and current cases. After jogging for about fifteen blocks, they slowed to a walk to catch their breath. Casey bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she took in a few deep breaths. A few strands of hair escaped from her ponytail when she stood up and without thinking, Olivia reached over and tucked them behind Casey's ear.

"Thanks," Casey said softly, her eyes locking with Olivia's.

"You're welcome," Olivia replied, equally as softly.

Hunter pulling on his leash broke the intimate moment on the crowded street.

Casey cleared her throat, trying to chase the feeling of Olivia's fingers trailing through her hair out of her mind. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked.

As if on cue, Olivia's stomach growled. "I guess so," she grinned. "But it's on me. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks," Casey smiled as she led Olivia over to a breakfast stand. To the cashier she said, "Two medium coffees, one black, one three creams, two sugars, and two wheat bagels with cream cheese."

Olivia was so impressed that Casey remembered her usual breakfast order that she nearly missed the fact that the cashier seemed rather friendly with Casey.

"Casey!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Good," Casey replied with a smile as she glanced at Olivia. "Yourself?"

"Better now," he replied, handing her the coffees.

Olivia felt a huge surge of jealousy at his off-hand comment, and she looked at Casey to gauge her reaction.

Casey silently took the coffee cups and handed them to Olivia. When she met Olivia's eyes she made an annoyed face, which immediately set the detective at ease.

"So, how about dinner tonight?" he asked as Olivia handed him money and took the bagels from him, her best pissed off cop look on her face. To his credit, it didn't seem to faze him, which only further annoyed the detective.

Seeing that Casey was struggling to come up with an excuse Olivia stepped in to help. She took an unnecessary step closer to the younger woman as she handed her a bagel and took Hunter's leash, "We have a lot of work to do tonight, remember sweetie?"

Casey flashed her a grateful smile as she picked up on her cue. She closed the distance between them, and linked their fingers together, "Yeah, we have a lot of stuff to catch up with. Sorry Danny."

"Oh, okay," Danny said, handing Olivia her change.

"Ready honey?" Olivia asked, pocketing her change.

"Mmm-hmm," Casey just about purred as Olivia slipped an arm around her waist, her fingers coming into contact with the heated skin on her hip.

"Have a nice day," Danny called out dejectedly.

"You too," Casey called over her shoulder, feeling as though she were in heaven.

When they turned the corner the two woman burst into laughter, holding onto each other to keep from collapsing.

"Is he always like that?" Olivia asked through her laughter.

"Oh, today was nothing," Casey rolled her eyes. "It's usually much worse. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Mentally she added, 'Really, anytime.'

"I would just grab coffee someplace else, but short of spending five bucks at Starbucks, this is the best coffee around."

Olivia took a sip of her coffee and quickly saw why Casey put up with the mans advances. "What, he's not your type?" she gently teased.

"Not in the least!" Casey retorted.

Olivia chose not to push the issue further even though she was dying to find out what exactly the ADA's type was.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I finally did it! I sat down to write some more! I hope it was worth the wait! )

XXXX

The two women spent the rest of the morning and afternoon hanging around the apartment. Olivia helped Casey do some overdue housework, and type up some briefs for upcoming trials. They even managed to find time to prepare testimony for the Anderson trial, which was going to court on Tuesday. Before they knew it, the bright sun was fading, and Casey's growling stomach alerted Olivia to the fact that they had skipped lunch.

"Hungry?" Olivia asked, smiling at Casey.

Casey grinned, placing a hand over her rumbling stomach, "I guess so. What time is it anyways?"

Olivia glanced over at the clock above the door, "Wow! It's almost six."

Casey looked at the clock, almost not believing her, "Wow," she stretched, pushing back from her computer. "Time flies, huh?"

Olivia nodded, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, anything," Casey shrugged. "There's a bunch of take-out menu's over there."

"You know, believe it or not, there is more to life than take-out."

"No way!" Casey joked. "I thought you owned the 'Queen of take-out' tiara?" Casey air-quoted.

"Nah, you took over that. Kathy dragged me to some cooking classes a while ago. She said if me and El kept eating the way we were, we were heading to an early grave."

"She would have been right. I interrupted a few of your, uh, lunches." Casey curled her lip in disgust as she recalled some of their meals.

"Stuff it!" Olivia flicked a stray paperclip at the ADA. "I keep waiting for you to turn into lo mein!" Olivia tried to banish the thought of an edible Casey from her mind.

"Alright, Miss Top Chef, what are you making me?"

"You like Italian?"

Casey fixed her with a stare, "I love Italian."

"Good, I'm going to run down to the corner and pick up some stuff then."

"Here," Casey got up and walked towards her purse, "Let me give you some money."

"I got it," Olivia pushed away the offered cash.

"Liv."

"Don't worry about it," she flashed the ADA a smile.

Casey narrowed her eyes at the detective playfully, "You are just saving all this up to cash in when you really need a favor aren't you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Olivia joked as she walked out the door.

Casey huffed out a breath of air, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She looked over at Hunter who was napping on the couch, "Come on buddy, time for your dinner."

She walked into the kitchen, scooped his kibble into his bowl and ran some water over the food. She set it down into his bowl stand and called him again. Hunter slowly came stretching into the kitchen and walked over to his bowl. He sniffed at his food, and then turned to his water dish. He lapped up some of the liquid, and then left the kitchen, going back to lie down.

Casey rolled her eyes at what she called her dogs 'anorexic' habit. "Well, if you're not going to eat, then lets go for a walk."

That got his attention and he was quickly on his feet and at the door. Casey slid his collar over his ears, and tugged her sneakers on. She scribbled a quick note to Olivia, telling her where they were, and headed off.

XXXX

When Olivia returned, she found the apartment empty along with a note from Casey. She wanted to surprise Casey with the dinner so she was grateful for the time to begin to prepare the meal. She was just beginning the sauce when she heard Casey and Hunter enter the apartment.

"Something smells good," Casey called from down the hall.

"It will be done in a few," Olivia informed her as she stirred some cream into the sauce.

While Olivia was putting the finishing touches on their dinner, Casey began to set the table.

"There's a bottle of wine in the wine cooler."

Casey knelt down to retrieve the bottle of wine, her eyebrows raised in appreciation as she took in the label. Robert Mondavi Pinot Noir. '_Liv knows her wine_,' she though to herself.

Back in the kitchen, Olivia was pouring the sauce over the cheese tortellini that she had prepared. She then scooped the chicken up from the frying pan, and gently stirred it in with the pasta. She walked out to the living room area to collect the two dinner plates that Casey had set out. She put the plates down on the counter, and turned to the oven fresh loaf of Italian bread. She quickly cut a few slices and placed them on a plate along with some butter. When she returned to the table with the bread, Casey had just finished pouring the wine. She shot an appreciative glance at the bread that Olivia set down.

"Bread and wine diet, huh?" she joked.

"Keep it up and it will be," Olivia joked back, disappearing back into the kitchen as Casey sat down.

"Dinner is served," Olivia announced, reappearing and setting Casey's plate down in front of her.

"Wow, Liv. This looks amazing. Thanks."

"Don't thank me until you try it."

Casey used her fork to spear a tortellini along with a small chunk of chicken, "Oh my God," Casey moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"You like?"

"That just may have been the best thing I ever tasted."

"If you think this is good, I should take you to Umbertos."

"Umbertos?"

"This amazing place in the Bronx. Little Italy…everything is homemade."

"It's a date," Casey said without thinking.

Olivia blushed at Casey's offhand comment.

When Casey had realized what she had said, she quickly busied herself with her dinner.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence lingered, but they were able to break through it.

"So, how are Elliot and Kathy doing with Eli?" Casey asked, sipping on her wine.

"Exhausted. Kathy is coping better that Elliot though."

"How so?"

"Elliot filled out the original warrant paperwork for the Daniels case. Right off the bat he was screwed because he kept writing Jack Daniels instead of John, and then instead of wanting the warrant to include books, he wrote boobs."

Casey nearly choked on her wine, "He's never going to live that down is he?"

"Come on," Olivia rolled her eyes, "You think Munch will _ever_ let that one go? And you missed him in court the other day."

"Oh no. Did he do something to piss off Petrovsky?"

Olivia nodded, "Petrovsky called us in about Masterson, and Elliot told her that it was in the breast interest of the state if the defendant was remanded."

"No he didn't!" Casey's eyes widened.

"He did." Olivia confirmed. "I, unfortunately, was there. Best part is he didn't realize what he said. He got all bent because Petrovsky kicked him out of chambers."

"I am going to have to do some serious ass kissing to get him out of hot water," Casey groaned as she pushed away her now empty plate.

"You have enough?" Olivia asked, reaching for her plate.

"Stuffed," Casey slapped her hand away, "You cooked, I can clear and wash."

Olivia ignored her as she got to her feet and quickly grabbed Casey's plate from her.

Casey playfully rolled her eyes as she refilled both of their wine glasses, "You know, you keep this up, I'll never let you leave," she called into the kitchen.

Olivia felt her insides warm, but didn't reply.

Casey finished bringing the rest of their dinner dishes into the kitchen. She set down their wine glasses on the counter, and silently picked up a dishtowel to begin drying the dishes that Olivia was washing.

They worked in a comfortable silence, broken only by the clanging of dishes and the occasional jangle of their wine glasses being picked up and set back down. Upon finishing, without words, they both headed into the living room. Since Hunter was sprawled out over one of the couches, they sat down on the other one. Olivia grabbed the remote control and began to flip through channels.

"Oh, I love this movie," she stopped on one channel.

"What is it?" Casey studied the screen, trying to place the movie.

"Dracula:3," Olivia paused, her eyes on the movie.

"Are they having a vampire orgy?" Casey joked, staring at the screen.

"Uh, yeah," Olivia tried not to blush.

"Never pictured you as the scary movie type." Casey eyed Olivia out of the corner of her eye.

"It's not that scary. You know, she kind of reminds me of you," she nodded towards the TV, trying to change the subject.

Casey took in the woman in the red dress. "A vampire reminds you of me? Gee thanks Liv. I'll remember that," she tossed a pillow in Olivia's direction.

"No, I mean, she is really pretty," Olivia caught the pillow, and then froze upon realizing what she said.

Casey's expression softened, "Thanks."

"Welcome," Olivia met her eyes, but then quickly averted her gaze. "I'll go take Hunter out. This is almost over, why don't you find something to watch?" Olivia offered her the remote.

"Sure, thanks." Casey sucked in her breath when their fingers grazed each other.

Once Olivia had quietly slipped from the apartment with Hunter in tow, Casey turned her attention back to the movie. She studied the tall redhead. If she squinted and tilted her head to the left, she could maybe see some similarities between herself and the woman. But, Olivia thought that she was really pretty, and that made her feel warm all over.


	6. Chapter 6

Like, Oh my God! It lives! And…*drum roll and happy dance please* its dooooone! Yep, I actually got inspired (thanks to watching my S6 and S7 DVDs…and missing Casey!) and picked up where I left off with Extradition. Please don't hang and quarter me for leaving it for probably over a year. I managed to finish it up *and* I actually got an ending that I am happy with!

XXXX

While Olivia was out with Hunter, Casey's mind rewound itself to earlier that morning at the coffee stand to the little game that she and Olivia were playing. She was playing with fire, she knew, and it was only a matter of time until she was going to get burned. Her thoughts were interrupted when Olivia and Hunter re-entered the apartment.

"Any luck?" Olivia asked as she sat back down on the couch.

"Hmm?" Casey was distracted. Either her mind was playing games with her, or Olivia had sat down much closer to her than she previously was.

Olivia gave her a weird look, "Did you find anything on TV?"

"Oh!" Casey scrambled to come up with a semi-intelligent answer. "Uh, no," she admitted. _'So much for intelligent,'_ Casey scoffed at herself as she handed Olivia back the remote.

Thankfully if Olivia noticed her somewhat odd behavior, she didn't call her on it, and she began to once again flip through the channels.

"This is actually a really good show," she announced as she stopped on a channel.

"What's it about?" Casey looked towards the TV with interest.

This firm of people can read other peoples micro-expressions and are able to tell when people are lying. I keep trying to watch and learn," Olivia joked.

"That could be helpful in court," Casey agreed as she quickly became enthralled in the show.

About two hours later the show was over and the two women sat through the news, Casey tried, but failed to stifle back another yawn.

"Am I keeping you up Counselor?" Olivia joked.

"Like I haven't seen you yawning too," Casey fired back.

"Busted," Olivia admitted, standing up from the couch. "Anyways, we both have an early day tomorrow, and my apartment should be ready too…"

"Yeah," Casey agreed as she got up off the couch, trying to quash the empty feeling she got when she thought about coming home to an empty apartment after work the next day.

Olivia hesitated as Casey and Hunter headed down the hall towards the bedroom.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or were you actually planning on getting some sleep?" Casey called back over her shoulder.

Olivia sucked in a deep breath of air. Following down the hall she mentally coached herself, _'I will not think about Casey in inappropriate ways, I will not think about touching Casey, I will not think about kissing Casey.'_

"You alright? You look a little flushed," Casey studied Olivia's face as the detective came to an abrupt stop behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged, meanwhile she was wondering how in the hell she was supposed to again share a bed with Casey after spending a good portion of the day flirting with her.

Casey had a feeling that something was up but she decided to let the detective off the hook for the night. The women went through their own nightly ritual, miraculously managing to not get into each others way.

"Five thirty?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows as she saw Casey set the alarm clock.

"I have court at nine and have a bunch of paperwork to do beforehand. Plus I need to take Hunter for his run. You can sleep in if it's too early for you," Casey teased.

"Five thirty is fine," Olivia immediately responded as she crawled into bed, picturing Danny trying to flirt with Casey.

"Good," was the last thing that Casey managed to mumble before she quickly fell asleep, Olivia not far behind.

XXXX

The next morning came far too quickly for both the detective and the ADA. Casey work up just before the alarm went off and once again found herself half draped over Olivia, who thankfully was still sleeping. They groggily got dressed and brushed their teeth before heading outside with Hunter, waiting for the cool morning air to wake them up. A brisk wind did the trick and they soon settled into a comfortable jogging pace and before they knew it they arrived at the block with the breakfast bar.

"Coffee?" Olivia smirked.

"Shut up," Casey rolled her eyes.

"Just for that you're buying," Olivia retorted with mock indignation.

"Whatever you say, honey," Casey playfully bumped the older woman with her hip.

"Good morning ladies," Danny greeted them with a smile that was aimed more towards Casey than Olivia.

"Morning," they both greeted in unison before Olivia gave him their order. Despite Olivia's earlier teasing, she again refused to let Casey pay.

"Thank you sweetie," Casey tried to keep a straight face when she saw the glare that Danny directed at Olivia when she slung her arm around the redhead's shoulder.

"Mmmm hmm." Olivia murmured.

"You ladies have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too," Olivia smiled brightly at him.

"Boy, he does not like you," Casey commented as they headed back towards her apartment.

"I know, I almost wonder if I should check my coffee for poison," Olivia kidded.

"Don't joke; it would be just my luck to get a psycho stalker."

Olivia laughed, "Don't worry; the squad wouldn't let anything happen to you." _'__**I**__ wouldn't let anything happen to you,' _she added mentally.

The rest if the walk passed quickly, the two women idly chatting to pass the time. "I'm going to jump in the shower," Casey addressed Olivia as they entered the apartment. "Want me to save you some hot water?"

"That would be great, thanks," Olivia smiled.

Neither woman knew that the other was thinking that a very good way to conserve hot water would be to share.

When Olivia heard the water turn on she headed to the kitchen to brew some more coffee for the road, and then headed to the bedroom to begin packing her bag, trying desperately not to think about a very naked, very wet Casey in the next room.

By the time Olivia had gathered her things, Casey emerged from the steamy bathroom, fully dressed, her make up bag and hair dryer in hand. The detective quickly took Casey's place in the bathroom and after taking a quick shower she slipped into a pair of black slacks, and a form fitting deep blue button down blouse. She stepped into her boots and with a quick glance in the mirror she applied some eyeliner and then tossed the rest of her belongings into her bag.

Casey was just finishing with the blow dryer and she wordlessly tossed the small appliance to Olivia. A few minutes later Olivia's hair was dry and Casey was waiting in the kitchen with two travel cups of coffee.

"Ready?" she asked, handing the brunette one of the cups.

"Ready," Olivia nodded.

They made the short walk to the precinct in relative silence, each struggling to come up with something to say. The paused upon reaching the building.

"So," they both said at the same time.

Casey smiled and motioned for Olivia to speak.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. Anyone who cooks me dinner and buys breakfast is welcome to stay anytime."

"So, I'll see you later in court?"

"Ten thirty sharp," Casey confirmed. "Make sure Munch doesn't forget he is testifying today too."

"You got it," Olivia turned to head into the precinct. "Oh, and Casey?" she caught the retreating ADA's attention.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need a hand getting rid of the coffee man…" Olivia trailed off with a playful smile.

Casey grinned, "You'll be my first call."

XXXX

The next morning, Casey rolled over in bed to examine her alarm clock. She bit her lower lip, hesitantly reaching for her phone and punching in a familiar number.

"Hey Liv," Casey said after a few rings. "How do you feel about a cup of coffee?"

~Finis!~


End file.
